A Light in Rivendell
by drkstar
Summary: Revised part 1 and new part 2. AU. Implied slash. (A/L) Elves and men wage war against a great evil... and win...Centuries later, the man destined to re-awaken it meets the one who can stop him, but will it mean their salvation or their deaths?
1. Parts 1 & 2: Mortals, Past and Present

A Light in Rivendell

Author's Notes: AU. Familiar characters, similar 'verse, but no ring (at least not in a form you'd recognize.) Words in '' are spoken in Elvish. A repost after some self-betaing. 

Warnings: implied slash and general weirdness 

Summary: The destinies of two will decide the fate of Middle Earth. But as one draws closer to the truth, the other nears destruction.

Disclaimer: I'm a classics major; I have no money, okay? All these guys belong to ole' Leo and I ain't denyin' it. 

* * *

            'Long ago, when the race of men was still young, a great war was fought on Middle Earth. In the blood of Elves and men and dwarves, a great evil was repelled and contained deep within the sleeping forest. There, where it lay for centuries, it sleeps no more.'

1/?: Mortals

"It was the twelfth summer of the Third Age that I came to stay with Lord Elrond of Rivendell."

[Rivendell, years ago]

            'Elladan! Elrohir! Your father calls.'

            Glorfindel placed a long, ivory hand upon the head of the elder twin's stead, calming it as its rider dismounted.  He quickly did the same for Elrohir's horse as he rode in several seconds after his brother. 

            'Glorfindel,' Elrohir called the older elf's name to greet him, for this one was not so unlike a father to him. 

The twin sons of Elrond had been in Lothlorien for most of the summer and had only just begun to miss the ashen haired elf when a messenger, sent by the lord of Rivendell, rode into the fair city, declaring it was time for their return home.

            Elladan's greeting is more reserved, a long look in Glorfindel's direction and a small smile on his face is all that it is. 

            'Make haste, little elf, it seems we have visitors this morning,' whispered Glorfindel to the elder of the twins, a strange look in his clear blue eyes. 

            At the edge of the palace they are greeted by the other trusted servants of their father. The Lord of Rivendell himself stood hidden among the crowd until a wave of his hand causes the crowd to disburse, revealing the stately figure of Elrond in a simple brown tunic decorated with fine strands of gold embroidery. The twins save the reunion with the others for later, and each brother embraces a side of the elf lord. 

            'We have missed you, father," said Elrohir, for he often spoke for them both.

            'Ai, and I the two of you, my little sun and stars.' Elrond spoke. The Lord of Rivendell was an affectionate father, although stern and more than a little harsh at times, especially with his sons, in which much of the future of his kingdom lay in the hands of. But Elladan and Elrohir were never far from his mind or heart. He could be as fiercely loving as he was protective. Right then it was quite apparent to all present he was consumed by love for them. 

            'Come now, my sons.' With a bit of reluctance, he released the elflings from his arms. 

            They entered solemnly through the gardens of their father's palace. In the twilight of the day, the white marble slate glowed from an ethereal light, giving the edifice the look of a mausoleum. Elladan released an involuntary shudder. 

            'Two nights ago while patrolling our borders; my guards stopped a woman headed for Rivendell,' explained Elrond, leading his sons through the great halls of the palace. 'I have not permitted outsiders into Rivendell for a long time, my sons, but I made an exception this time.' 

            Elrond stopped before the double doors of one of their rooms and the look on his face hardened slightly, as if bracing him to face some extravagant evil. Without another word, he threw the doors open.

            Elrohir blinked twice rapidly. The room was dark. The candles had been blown out and the curtains were drawn. An outline of a figure that lay motionless on the bed, however, could be seen clearly. Pushing himself between the two speechless elflings, Elrond drew himself towards the bed. A hand was suddenly upon his shoulder, turning Elladan smiled weakly at Glorfindel.

            'It is as I have feared.' Elrond said with the slightest movement of his lips, even Elvin hearing would have been pressed to hear him. 

            'She passed away in the night, my lord.' Explained Glorfindel needlessly. Of course she had, Elrond thought warily, that was why his loyal elf had been dancing around the palace all day, fretting over the details over what needed to be done. It was not often the lord of the palace felt like a fool, but he knew the feeling nonetheless. 

            Frowning, Elrond adjusted the covers around the women so that they now draped over to cover her head, not knowing he would soon again behold that face on another. 'Thank you, Glorfindel.'

            Bowing, Glorfindel gave the brothers a reassuring look before turning as if to leave. Before he did, a strange smile passed over his lips as he spoke softly his words, 'The babe sleeps soundly in your room, my liege. He seems to prefer it there over any of the other rooms in this palace.'

            Elrond nodded, looking from the gloomy face of one twin to another. 'Then there he can stay,' he whispered, his gaze once again on the prone figure in everlasting sleep. 'For now.'

[Some years later]

            'Elladan! Elrohir!' Aragorn shouted, whipping his horse around in an attempt to locate his brothers. 

            'You are too slow, Estel,' Roared Elrohir, passing the indignant human once more before maneuvering his horse back around. 'How can you ever expect to go riding with Elladan and me if you keep losing sight of us?'

            Aragorn or 'Estel,' as this was the Elvish name his father had given him, snorted. 'I'm merely in unfamiliar woods, Elrohir. Otherwise I could have easily kept pace with you.'

            Elrohir returned the retort. 'If you say so, dear brother. Come, we need to make up for lost time. We do not want to be in these woods when night falls.'

            'And why is that?' 

            'Estel? Elrohir?' A distant voice cried. Elladan. 

            Aragorn turned his head away, missing the nervous look that had replaced the arrogant one on the younger twin's face. 

            'We are coming, Elladan.' It was gone when Aragorn looked upon his brother once more, replaced by a smile as confidant as it was forced.

            'It is nothing,' affirmed Elrohir in a tone that warned Aragorn not to press. Sensing Estel's sudden recoil at his words, he patted him affectionately on the arm and allowed his voice to soften a bit when he spoke, 'Come, let us ride.'

            Aragorn relaxed, the smile he always wore when he was around his brothers returning as he rode off after Elrohir. 

            The three brothers rode on through the night. Although the years under Elvin influence gave Estel an endurance surpassing that of most humans, he still found himself terribly lagging after the four day ride without rest. 

            'We'll set up camp here. It is safe now under daylight and we are within a day's ride to the borders of Lothlorien,' Elladan told his younger brothers, slowing his horse down to a trot before stopping completely and dismounting in a clearing of trees.

            Looking at Elrohir, the eldest of Elrond's sons could tell the elf did not wish to stop. But Elladan knew Estel was pushing himself and needed sleep and food before he collapsed. Despite Elrohir's sharper tongue, Elladan had the stronger will of the two and almost always prevailed over the younger twin's protests. The group stopped and rested. 

            Aragorn lounged under the pleasant shade of a tree and slept for a while as his brothers stood watch. After two hours of rest, he awoke, startled at first, but soon lulled by the voices of his brother's; musical, quiet and reserved they were. He felt guilty for listening in on them and maybe even a little jealous at their intimacy. 

            'Father was right, Elladan,' whispered Elrohir, pacing with heavy movements that lacked his usual, inherent Elvin grace. 'There is something that has been awoken in these trees. I feel it in my bones. That is why even our people fear passing through the forests these days.'

            'Hush Elrohir!' Elladan spoke, using the composed, patient manner he had acquired after centuries of dealing with Elrohir's tantrums. 'I have seen the exchanges between you and Estel. What frets you will fret him.'

            'And he should be afraid, Elladan!' Elrohir cried, exasperated. 'Do you forget what father told us about Estel?'

            'I never forget father's words, Elrohir. But now do not forget mine;' Elladan's voice was deep and grave, 'We will reach Lothlorien by next sunrise, till then, you may rest if you choose. Hear me when I say that Estel is ours, whatever else he is besides that be damned.' 

            Aragorn shifted from his location amongst the scattered leaves loudly and the two brothers jumped apart. Although confused and more than a bit frightened by Elrohir's words, Aragorn was lulled back to sleep by the warm hands that suddenly came around him, wrapping him up in an Elfish cloak. Elladan. Had to be. Despite the man's fear at the graveness in Elladan's prior words, he couldn't help but smile internally. Whatever the trouble is, Elladan will protect me, Aragorn thought, and Elrohir too, probably. Foolishly, he allowed himself to be soothed by this sudden burst of insight. However, a nagging voice begged the question: what if it was Elrohir and Elladan that needed protection from him?

            As expected, the party of three reached Lothlorien before dawn broke through the canopy of trees.

            'The lady of the golden woods welcomes Elladan and Elrohir, sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell,' Haldir of Lorien spoke with little emotion and even less facial expression. After a long pause, he finally turned to Aragorn as if he just realized he was there. 'And of course we extend our welcome to Estel of the realm of men and friend to all elves.'

            Despite his best effort to conceal it, Aragorn was offended when he was introduced almost as an afterthought, long after the two he considered brothers had already been welcomed with open arms. He noticeably flinched at Haldir's words and Elladan brushed his hand against his in a gesture meant to comfort. 

            'Come, we have waited long enough.' said Haldir and the crowd of elves that had gathered around them surged forward. 

            Panicked, Aragorn grabbed for Elladan's cloak, but returned with only air.

            'Elrohir?' Asked him, tapping the shoulder of a dark haired elf with an unfamiliar face. 'Pardon,' he apologized, slightly embarrassed, but no less determined to locate the twins. 

            'Elladan and Elrohir are currently with Lord Celeborn, Estel of Rivendell.'

            Whirling around, he spotted the voice that had spoken to him. It belonged to Rumil, Haldir's brother. Like Elladan, he tended to be softer spoken than his kin, but no less intimidating in stature. 

            Bowing slightly, he went in search of the Elven lord of Lothlorien. It was not difficult. The current festivities in Lothlorien were for Lord Celeborn. Unlike men, elves did not celebrate the day of their birth, instead they commemorate the day of conception. It was a day to honor the beauty of life. He watched the brothers from afar; their laughter and gentle caresses again, caused a spasm of pain in his heart. It was not often that he felt out of place among the elves, among his brothers and their kin. The years he spent with Lord Elrond were nothing short of blissful and the ways of men would have been strange to him. Yet still, there were times when he yearned to be with men, to share that connection that one can only have amongst one's own kind.  

            'Estel!' the shout from the younger of the twins shook Aragorn from his reverie. Elrohir had spotted him amongst the crowd and him and Elladan were gesturing for him to come. He heeded, smiling and pushing down any old feelings of discomfort and longing. 

* * *

            In another part of Lothlorien, the hobbit Frodo was searching for his kin and bumped, instead, into an elf.

            "Legolas!"

            The regal elf threw the hood of his cloak off, revealing locks of sunlit, golden hair and two wide, azure eyes that made the clearest days of summer seem bleak. A wicked grin pressed into the fair face as he gazed at the young hobbit who, having been confirmed this elf was indeed his dear friend, threw his arms around his legs with such force it took the elf a moment to regain his poise. 

            Throwing his head back in an amused and musical laugh, he tousled the curly mane of the smaller figure. "You are far from the Shire, young one."

            Frodo laughed, relieved to have finally found a friend amongst the strangers of the great Elvin realm. The nephew of Bilbo Baggins had met the prince by sheer luck. Attempting to travel through Greenwood to retrieve a package for his uncle, he had gotten lost and would have been forced to turn back empty handed had he not stumbled upon the golden elf taking one of his solitary walks through the woods. Having rarely left the safety of the Shire, Frodo had never beheld an elf before. He was surprised when Legolas agreed to aid him on his journey. The pair voyaged out of Greenwood, traveling for four days till they reached the mountains. The elf did not speak much, except to announce when danger was near. When he needed to rest, the elf allowed him. Wrapping him up in the warmth of his cloak and reassuring him with a gentle voice that he would keep watch so he could sleep without fear. So he did. And in those forests, a friendship with the elf was forged. Legolas had journeyed to the Shire once, merely to visit him and Frodo in turn, agreed to meet Legolas here, in Lothlorien, for the celebration of Lord Celeborn's life. 

            "Who were you searching for?" Legolas asked, once Frodo lifted his eyes back to the elf.

            "My cousins, Merry and Pippin," explained Frodo. "They journeyed with me here, but I lost them to this crowd shortly after having arrived."

            Legolas nodded, his Elvin eyes scanning the swarm of visitors gathering around them. "I see them," he said after a moment of staring hard at the crowd. With a laugh he continued, "They seem as lost as you. Come, let us join them."

            Frodo was reunited with his cousins at the edge of the dance floor. Celeborn sat, overlooking the crowd on his throne with his lady, Galadriel. Even the hobbits were in awe of the beauty of Lothlorien and of course, who could help but have eyes for the Lady Galadriel?

            "It is quite overwhelming, Legolas," spoke the hobbit to his friend. 

            To one who has never beheld Lothlorien, it was a marvel for the eye. Frodo felt like he was literally dancing in the pages of some extravagant hobbit tale of a far off haven beyond Middle Earth. 

            "Come on Frodo, let us dance!" Merry declared his voice jovial, tugging on Frodo's arm. Legolas smiled, enjoying the innocence and freedom he saw in the other hobbit's face. Waving Frodo on, he told the young one to enjoy himself and that he would seek him out in a little while.

            Growing tired of the noise, no matter how glorious it was, Legolas warily made his way to the trees. The forests of Greenwood were always a haven for the elf throughout his youth and even now, whenever the palace walls began to suffocate the prince, he fled to the trees.  Looking back, he could see Frodo, Merry and Pippin laughing and dancing, unaware or uncaring at the looks they drew. Legolas laughed. Perhaps such happiness was reserved only for the very young he thought, before stepping deeper into the forest. 

* * *

[Greenwood the Great, years ago]

            A bright eyed elf, snoring under the great yellow-green branches of Greenwood, stirred slightly, hearing the voice of someone trying to gain his attention down below, but did not awaken.

            The voice was growing louder now and more annoying. The slight figure focused his eyes a bit, but gave no further indication that he was now partially awake. Shifting his position a bit, he searched with the fair eyes of his people for the source of his irritation. He found none. 

            Mumbling Elven curses, he drifted back to sleep. His voice sounded barely audible even to him, but somehow, the duller human ear picked them up. 

            Again a noise disturbed his rest. There was a rustling of leaves and the branch he was on suddenly dipped with the weight of a new individual on it. Elven eyes focused at the child before him. A human child, the elf realized, his anger at being disturbed replaced with awe that the human had managed to climb up here.

            The two exchanged long looks for a moment before the boy leaned over and planted a kiss on the elf's forehead.

            Before the elfling could muster a reply, the branch that suspended them snapped. Instinctively the elf's hand shot out and grasped firmly on another branch. In another swift motion, he managed to grab the human child by the collar of his tunic.

            Slowly, he lifted the boy up and hoisted him over his arm.

            'Put your arms around me,' the elf commanded and to his surprise, the human child did just that. How does a human child get out here, he wondered, and more importantly: where did he learn to understand Elvish? Leaping effortlessly from branch to branch, he quickly descended from the top of the tree.

            'Were you separated from your party?' asked the fair creature gently to the human child. The boy eyed the flaxen elf curiously before nodding and smiling widely. 'Will you lead me to them?' A nod again, steadier now.

            After a few minutes of walking through Greenwood with the boy, the elf was beginning to doubt that the human child knew where he was going. Suddenly, however, he heard the distinctive clatter of horses approaching. Fearing hostile peoples, he took the boy into his arms and hid them. The party halted nearby to where the two hid.

            'Tracks stop here,' a hard, commanding voice announced. The Elven warrior recognized it immediately to be Cellan, the arrogant captain of the Elvin guards that patrolled the borders of Greenwood. 'Are you sure your brother is still here?' the captain asked incredulously. A grunt of frustration came from an unfamiliar voice, but was abruptly silenced before it could speak. Instead a calm and patient voice answered. 

            'Cellan, we speak the truth. We are the sons of Lord Elrond and came here to deliver a message to your king, Thranduil. Estel, a human boy, was also with us, but he wondered off and we were searching for him when we met up with you.'

            This being spoke the truth. The bright eyed one knew it for he could feel it when someone spoke lies to him, he would suddenly feel chilled. He looked at the boy thoughtfully for a moment before mouthing to him the words, 'You are Estel?' A nod. Without further words, the prince rose and taking Estel by the wrist, led him to the Elven guards. Among them were two figures he had never seen before, they were obviously twins and stood stately, dignified and elegant in their modest brown tunics and refined white mares. 

            'They indeed, speak the truth Cellan,' the Elven child spoke as he approached the group with Estel in tow. Upon seeing the human boy embarrassed, but otherwise unharmed, the twin elves dismounted their horses and ran to him, embracing him tightly. The Elven prince smiled, pulling the hood of his cloak back to reveal his face to the startled captain. Upon regaining their wits, the guards quickly bowed respectively to the son of their king. 'These are,' he gestured towards the twins, 'the sons of Lord Elrond of Rivendell. I will vouch for them.' Returning his attention back to the human and the twins, the elf graciously curtsied before the three brothers. Entranced, it took the twins a minute to regain their wits and bow respectfully to the prince in return. 

'Please accept my apologies for all this,' he made a gesture to include the large number of Elven guards on patrol. 'My father gets protective whenever I leave the safety of the palace. Now, if you will come with me, I will happily take you to the king.'

'Pardon, prince,' the voice belonged to that of the patient one of the twins, 'but may I ask you your name?'

The golden Elven prince smiled in amusement. 'Legolas son of Thranduil, prince of Greenwood the Great.' Elladan and Elrohir recoiled at the younger elf's words, horror and awe stirring in their grey eyes. The prince either did not see their response or cared not for he continued to speak to them kindly, 'Welcome to the Woodland realm, sons of Lord Elrond.'

Elladan and Elrohir exchanged concerned looks and the prince, now aware that something troubled them, grew anxious himself.  

Only Aragorn seemed unmoved. Continuing to eye the prince with the same wonder he had moments ago, glimpsing up at the ethereal being, asleep as his hair entwined with the branches and leaves of the yellowing tree. His fate was sealed. 

* * *

2/?: Past and Present

[Lothlorien, present]

            Aragorn sighed in relief as the music dulled in his ears to a mild hum. Sometimes, he thought, it paid to not have Elven hearing. Smiling, he sought the solitude of the woods. He loved it when autumn was upon the trees and they would turn golden and green. As a child, he danced underneath such trees in Rivendell, showered by the falling leaves. It was not that he disliked the death autumn signified, but it did not depress him.

            'Spring will come yet again, dear one,' Elrond would tell him when he became sad. He did not fear it. 

            Placing a firm, booted foot onto a trunk of the tree, he slowly began his ascent.

[Greenwood the Great, years ago]

            'The forests of Greenwood are very old indeed. It makes me almost dwell on my childhood,' Elrohir observed quietly. Such a strange being, Legolas thought, perhaps he was quick to judge him as brash, on the contrary, the eyes that gleamed back at him sparkled with intelligence and sincerity.

            'Yet, a darkness has fallen over these woods,' spoke Elladan to no one in particular. In fact, Legolas noticed a dazed, almost empty expression in the face of the elder twin.

            'Yes,' Legolas agreed with a sigh. The elder twin showed obvious surprise that the elf would acknowledge this. King Thranduil was an old and strong willed ruler who conducted his affairs privately and absolutely refused to accept that his kingdom was deteriorating from an unspoken of source. The lovely Elven prince continued, 'Throughout Greenwood they speak at great length and in deep sorrow of a shadow that is slowly, but surely overtaking the Woodland realm. My people no longer feel it safe to dwell outside the borders of Greenwood.'

            'And what do you think, fair prince?' Elrohir asked no menace in his voice, just curiosity.

 'Methinks I could not go on without this earth under my feet and the air of these trees in my body. Should these forests fall under darkness, I will surely join them in death,' Legolas attempted to smile, but the expression was lost to them, there was just too much sorrow in his eyes. It hurt a little to look upon it. 'But the shadow does not hold sway yet, my friends from Rivendell. No, not yet. Come now, let us speak of jolly things and leave the shadows where they lie.' 

[Lothlorien, present]

            'Estel?'

            Startled from his sleep, Aragorn opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. It took a minute for his memories of Lothlorien and climbing the tree to return to him. Gathering his wits, he then sought the voice that had called to him.

            'Estel? What do you think you are doing up there?'

            It would have taken him longer to place the voice of his father. Smiling, he replied to his unseen visitor:

            'Ai, I do not know.' Carefully he maneuvered himself over several branches till he caught sight of the stunning, ageless being below.  'Maybe I thought if I stayed here long enough, a golden prince would come to rescue me.'

            A strange, musical sound escaped the elf's lips. A laugh?

            'I do not jest, fair Legolas. I assure you, it has happened before.'

[Greenwood, years ago]

            'Legolas? Do you mind if I speak with you for a moment?' Elladan asked before returning his eyes to Estel, who was too captivated by the large open atriums full of light and trees to care if anyone was staring at him. Elladan thought they were quite splendid himself.

            'Yes, Elladan of course,' the prince replied graciously, allowing the eldest son of Elrond to guide him away from the rest of the group. 

            Nodding to Elrhoir, the younger twin followed Estel through their tour of the palace, leaving him alone with the prince.

            'You do know that Estel fancies you.'

            Legolas looked at Elladan mildly, tempted to laugh, but refrained from doing so when he saw the other elf's eyes were firm and serious.

            'He is but a child, Elladan,' Legolas decided if dismissing the idea as silly would not suffice, he would go at it another way. Reason, he thought, will calm Elrond's heir. Legolas found out quickly that once stirred, Elladan was not so easily subdued. 

            'Estel is special,' explained Elladan in a private voice that suddenly made Legolas anxious. 'He is drawn to you because of who you are.'

            Legolas smiled. 'And who am I to you, Elladan of Rivendell?'

            Elladan's responded dully, as if he did not speak of anything eventful: 'You are the light of Greenwood.'

[Lothlorien, present]

            'Are your brothers here as well, Estel?' Legolas asked as the two walked side by side in the stillness of the golden woods.

            'Yes, but of course. I grew wary of the noise though, so I sought refuge in the woods,' Aragorn sucked in a deep breathe, reveling in the smell of the crisp, night air.

            'Ai, I too sought sanctuary in the trees,' said Legolas softly. For a moment his eyes seemed consumed in grief, but it was gone before Aragorn could tell if it was real or just a dream.

            'What troubles you, fair Legolas? It seems long ago since we set eyes to one another yet I see the same dread in your eyes as when you first beheld me as a boy,' Aragorn sheepishly cast his eyes down and when he spoke it seemed he was barely able to conceal his anguish. 'It is not I who has brought you this pain, is it?'

[Greenwood, years ago]

            Elladan's strong hands grasped the other elf's shoulder before the other could move away.

            'You disgrace me in my own kingdom, son of Elrond. I cannot stand for it,' Legolas grated, his voice full more of shame than anger.

            'Hear me, Legolas of the Woodland realm. There was once two creatures that came into being without fathers. One of them plays in your gardens as we counsel. The other,' Elladan came to stand so close to the prince as to speak directly into his ear, 'stands before me.'

            Startled, Legolas feebly attempted to pull away, but once resolved Elladan could be denied nothing. He released his grip on the prince's shoulder, but held him now with his gaze. 'You are your mother's son, Legolas. But King Thranduil cannot be your father. Your fathers are the trees in the woods, the air we breathe, the earth beneath our feet. You, golden prince of Greenwood, are the light of Middle Earth.'

            Strangely, Legolas was not stunned by Elladan's words. Somehow, he knew all this. He always had. 'But what of Estel?' the elfling finally asked after moments passed in silence, his voice was slightly choked with an unidentifiable emotion-concern, perhaps. 'He is but a child.'

            'And so the shadows will not claim him yet,' spoke Elladan, careful to keep his own feelings for Estel in check. It was neither the time nor the place for it. 

            'Why then do I lure him so?' Legolas asked, though he knew the answer to that particular question well enough, and Elladan knew it. 

            'The shadow cannot be cast without light.'

[Lothlorien, present]

            'No, no, Estel,' Legolas answered, smiling slightly at the glee that returned to the young man's eyes at his words. 'My burden has nothing to do with you, young one.'

            Aragorn frowned. 'You remain ageless, fair creature. I, however, have seen many winters since you and I have separated. Each and every one of them shows on my face, hands and body,' he stated with an air of pride. 

            Legolas nodded, his eyes laughing a bit at the human's frank observation. The Elvin prince himself was not so old. A millennium had passed since he spoke "adar" (1) and belonged to no one but the trees. Age soon bound him to his father, his people and his duty. Though there were times when he liked to pretend. 

            'Come to Rivendell with me.' Aragorn cried suddenly, latching onto Legolas' arm as a child does to the breast of his mother. 'Do not depart for Greenwood just yet.'

            There was an emotion brewing in young Estel's eyes, part of it was desperation that much Legolas could admit. But there was something else, something more frightening for the Elven prince. Legolas shook it off.

            'My affairs in Greenwood are in order. Yes, perhaps I will join you then,' replied Legolas after a moment. Aragorn was delighted and began to tell Legolas of the beauty of Rivendell and spin tales of the adventures there that he shared with his brothers. Legolas nodded, but said nothing. Silently he wondered if, indeed, Elladan was correct, and such an innocent looking boy held such horrors within.  

            The two rested in silence upon a clearing, the fluttering of birds the only noise that filled the canopy of trees. Legolas laid his head on the grass and closed his eyes for a while, Aragorn staring intently at him.

            'Speak of your mother to me, Legolas.'

            Bright blue orbs opened in surprise.

            'What?'

            Estel lay down on a spot of grass beside the elf and repeated his request, staring up into the night.

            'She died shortly after I was born and it pains my father to speak of her. I know she was fair and gentle. I have this memory…sometimes I believe that it is nothing but my imagination but…' Legolas turned to his side and faced Aragorn, a shadow of a smile upon his face. 

'Tell me,' whispers Aragorn.

'I am but a baby. Mother holds me in her arms and she twirls around the great halls of our palace, singing to me,' Legolas smiled at his perceived foolery. 'Perhaps it is nothing more than a dream, but whenever I think of it I cannot help but feel safe, secure…loved.'

'You surely deserve no less…you have those things, whether you imagine it or not,' Aragorn stated with a confident grin. 

'Tell me of your mother, Estel,' Legolas urged tactfully, his gaze decisively avoiding the man's.

'I know nothing of her. My father, Lord Elrond, says that she brought me to Rivendell because she thought I would be safe there.'

'Safe from what?' Legolas asked quietly.

Aragorn shrugged. 'They do not speak of it. Elrond, Elladan or Elrohir. There have been times when I have caught them holding secret meetings when they believe me to be asleep. I do not know what it is that moves them so.'

'You do not fear it?'

'No,' Aragorn answered a bit too quickly. A lie, Legolas thought, but smiled anyway for the sake of the human male's pride. 

'Let us rejoin the crowds before the others come searching for us,' Legolas said, rising in one fluid motion to the balls of his feet. Aragorn rose and joined him.


	2. Parts 3 to 5

3/?: Interlude

            'Estel?'

            The voice of Haldir startled Aragorn from his quiet reverie; eyes fixated on the Elf prince darted now to the firm, cobalt blue eyes of the marchwarden of Lothlorien. 

            'Legolas, son of Thranduil,' announced Haldir, bowing slightly in formal recognition of the prince. 'My lord told me you were here, but I did not see you at the ceremony. Your party was growing concerned.' 

            Legolas avoided the other elf's gaze, but nodded, replying with the slightest movement of his lips, 'Yes, I sought some peace in the woods. Estel and I are searching for the twins. Do you know where we may find them?'

            Haldir nodded, not liking Legolas' distant behavior, but seeming to accept it anyway. 'Follow me; they are in counsel with the lady of the wood. I will take you to them.'

            Slowly, guests began to take their leave or otherwise retreat to sleep. The road was clear to Lady Galadriel's chambers when the four of them took it. Upon reaching their destination they came across a figure, standing in the dark. 

[Rivendell, years ago]

            'Elrohir?' 

            A heavy cloak was dropped onto his shoulders, wrapping him in sudden warmth. The youngest twin turned and embraced the Elven lord, allowing his body to collapse onto his for support.

            'I'm sorry, father,' he murmured into the soft material of the Lord of Rivendell's tunic.

            'There is nothing to be sorry for, my son.'

[Lothlorien, present]

'Estel.' Elrohir said, embracing his brother tightly. 

'Why do you stay out here, Elrohir?' Aragorn asked concern etched in his handsome face. 

'It is nothing; I just…had the sudden desire to be out with the stars. Lothlorien is even more beautiful at night,' the last words he directed to Haldir, who nodded and smiled in acknowledgement. 

'You lie poorly,' said Legolas, emerging from the shadows like a parting of the heavens. He shone that brightly among them.

'My apologies, prince.'

For a moment, Elrohir wondered why the golden son of Thranduil was here, but he soon laughed at his stupidity. Of course he was here, Elrohir thought bitterly. Of course.

'Of what did Lady Galadriel speak to you of?' Haldir asked in a strained, polite manner.

            'She spoke of my mother.'

[Rivendell, years ago]

            'I failed her father. I.'

            Elrond pressed a long finger to the lips of his youngest son and held him all the more tightly.

            'If anyone failed, 'tis I who failed you and your brother. For I could not save you from this pain.'

            'Father.'

            'My sons, you and Elladan are my light, when all other lights go out. (4) And today, on this blackest of nights, the light of Rivendell burns brighter and fairer than ever.'

            'What will we do without her, father?'

            'We will live, my son. We shall rise in the morning and greet the sun. We shall descend to our chambers at night, full of the moon. Till the day we are called back to the Valor, we shall live.'

[Lothlorien, present]

            'What did she say of her?' Aragorn asked, trying to read the blank expression on Elrohir's face.

            Elrohir laughed. It made Aragorn happy to see the younger twin of Elrond laugh. His laughter erupted from his entire body as if he cared not what anyone thought of him. It was a splendid thing really.

            'Galadriel said that mother saw father and me in the gardens, crying. She said we looked like trees, clinging to each other against the wind.'

            Aragorn nodded, not understanding the deep meaning these words held for Elrohir, but glad to see his brother happy, as he had not been since they began their journey to Lothlorien. 

            Uncharacteristically, Elrohir reached out and cupped his palm over Aragorn's cheek. 'Never forget the purpose for which you live, Estel. You are a light of Rivendell.'

            Aragorn nodded, slowly at first, before gaining strength in his resolve. Although he did not get his brother's meaning, he felt the love in his touch and was gladdened by it. The hand was removed and Elrohir stepped aside.

            'Elladan awaits,' he told a slightly confused Aragorn. Turning to Legolas, their eyes met. 'You should go.'

            The room was full of light and air as they stepped in. Elladan saw them first and came to embrace Aragorn as the lady Galadriel came to stand beside the elder of the twins.

            'It has been too long since I beheld your face, young one. What a fine young man you have become,' the sound of Galadriel's voice seemed to reverberate through the human male's head.

            Smiling, Aragorn took the lady's hand and kissed it lightly on the palm before bowing slightly. Galadriel nodded in acknowledgment to Haldir and then turned to Legolas, where her gaze lingered for a few short moments.

            'Ai, bright young star of Greenwood, what brings you here to me?' 

            'I came with Estel, Lady Galadriel,' Legolas responded formally, bowing gracefully to the lady of the golden wood. 

            To the younger elf's surprise, Galadriel placed a long, pale hand onto his head as he kneeled and stroked his hair.

            'Light of Greenwood, rise,' she commanded softly, offering Legolas her hand. He took it and rose. Without another word, she led the young prince away from her chambers and out into the open court. 

            'My lady,' Legolas started, before Galadriel placed a jeweled finger onto his lips for silence. The two walked for some time till they reached a clearing in the palace where only a small, circular fountain rose from the ground.

            'You must see what once was, before you cast judgment on what is to be.'

            'I do not understand what is it you say.' 

            Galadriel held a spouted jug in her hand and slowly poured water into the fountain. 'Look into my mirror and tell me what you see. Then we will speak of it.'

            Legolas closed the distance between him and the lady with three long strides and gazed into the reflection in the water.

4/?: Chiaroscuro

***

            Legolas opened his eyes, even though he did not remember closing them. He was surprised to find himself to be not only not in Galadriel's chamber, but not even in Lothlorien. No, he realized, he was in Greenwood. He remembered these trees, for they were older than he and were friends to him. He remembered the feel of the earth under his feet and the sound of the leaves as he crushed them. He was home.

            'Thranduil!'

            Legolas started. 'Father?' He asked no one, for he was alone. But how then, did he hear someone call for his king?

            The voice called out his father's name again. This time, however, a figure appeared behind him in the attire of an elfin warrior. 

            'You should not be here, beloved.'

            Legolas spun around and there, before him, stood King Thranduil.

            'Father,' he cried out, but the king could neither see nor hear his would be son.

            'I heard of the uprising. It is true then? You will ride to war?' The other mysterious figure spoke.

            'Elrond and I do not agree on much. But to this I will assure you, Rivendell will not stand alone against this evil.'

The other figure turned away as if the words had caused her physical harm. 'I will not stand for it. I. I will go with you.'

'Nay,' Thranduil replied hastily, pulling the other elf closer to him. 'I go so that you may stay and bring hope to those here. I am sorry. I had hoped.' Thranduil, now, turned away. The smaller elf placed a pale hand atop the king's larger one. A small burst of wind then threw the hood off of the creature's cloak and Legolas's azure stare met an identical peaceful, blue gaze.

            'You had hoped to start our family long before such trials.'

            'I will return to you. I promise. Valor permit, I will return.'

            Legolas recoiled from the sight, a shiver racking his limbs. 'She was not there for your return, father.'

            The ground beneath the young prince crumbled and darkness consumed him.

[Lothlorien, present]

            'Where is Lady Galadriel taking Legolas?' Aragorn asked, looking from the faces of his brother and then back to Haldir.

            'Do not worry yourself, Estel. She will do him no harm.' Haldir reassured the human gently before politely making it known it was time for him to take his leave. Elrohir thanked him and soon the regal being had vanished into the night.

            'She will take him to see his future.' Elrohir told Aragorn, figuring the truth would appease the youth's fear and curiosity.

            'Is that what she showed you?' Aragorn asked, directing his questions to Elladan, who had not spoken a word to him since Legolas left.

            'She showed me many things, Estel. I do not pretend to know what all of it means. The future is always very unclear.'

***

            Legolas began to stir. His limbs protested his current position and slowly, he began to rise.

            'Mother? Father?' he called out weakly, but no one replied. Ignoring the agony in his legs, he rose to his feet and made his first steps away from where he had laid on the floor. 

            'My lady! You should not be up!'

            Open your eyes, Legolas, the voice of Lady Galadriel filled his head.

            'It is too horrible,' he whispered. 'I will lose her…like I will lose them all. The future is too terrible. Send me home.'

            Again the voice commanded him to open his eyes.

            So he did. 

'My son grows anxious. Has the messenger left for Rivendell?'

            'Mother.'

            None heard him.

'This morning, my lady.'

            Nodding, the queen of Mirkwood impatiently waved off their attention and returned to her chambers, a bundle still in her arms. Whispers filled the empty hall.

            'Word has been sent to the king about the child.'

            'What will he say of it? Surely the child could not be his; the king rode into war long before the queen exhibited signs of pregnancy.'

            'What child is this?'

            'Legolas. The child is called Legolas. Now be gone, all of you, the queen will not be as lenient as I should she hear you speak such foolish words of the prince.'

[Rivendell, years ago]

            'Father, surely we cannot let the child stay here.' Elrohir told the lord of Rivendell, waving the guards away and following Elrond into his private chambers where, as Glorfindel had said, the human child laid asleep on the bed.

            The two were startled slightly to hear the door click shut yet again. Turning, Elrohir spotted the dark figure of his elder brother standing by the door, as poised and regal as ever, a serious expression on his face.

            'She has delivered to us the Dark Lord's son,' spoke Elladan softly. Elrohir was startled by the older twin's quiet statement.

            'She was the queen of the great kingdom of man?' Elrohir asked. Elladan nodded in affirmation. The younger twin was speechless as Elladan walked up and kneeled beside the human infant, stroking his father's arm soothingly.

            'He will be a handsome man.' Elrond spoke with the slight movement of his lips.

            Elladan inspected the scrunched up, red and round face of the infant, his gaze stopped as dark grey eyes sprung open. 

            'You have seen it?' 

            'Yes.'

            Elladan turned to his father, not concealing the concern he was feeling.

            'What else have you foreseen?'

            Elrond did not answer immediately; he said nothing for a while. Elves were far more comfortable with silence than men. To humans silence was equivalent to death, painful and intolerable. Elves, however, often went hours or even days without speaking, letting their actions speak for them. The twins merely waited in silence till their father was ready to speak. 

            When he did, his words filled the small chamber with his gentle assertion and sent shivers through the twins. 'We shall call him 'Estel(5)' and put all sorrow and anger beside us. For there may still be hope.'

***

            'Estel! Elladan! Elrohir!' Legolas cried into the darkness. He was cold. Very cold. He could not remember ever feeling such cold. It was an unearthly chill.  He walked on, uncertain of where he was.

            'To judge what must be, you must first see what once was,' Legolas repeated Galadriel's words. 'I am. I am in Rivendell,' he realized and as soon as he spoke his words, he was. 

            'My lord!'

            Glorfindel, the beautiful, ancient elf that served as the loyal servant of Elrond's, turned to face the young messenger. 

            'What is it Adelar?' asked him, patiently. 

            'There is a human woman at the gates demanding entrance. She says she must see Lord Elrond. What shall I do?'

            'Turn her away,' Glorfindel replied, no malice in his voice, merely plain resolve. 'Humans are not allowed in Rivendell, you know this.'

            The messenger did not leave, seemingly grappling with the lord's orders. Glorfindel raised a curious eyebrow that wordlessly asked the elf to explain himself.

            'My lord, the woman…she is…heavy with child.'

            'I see,' Glorfindel spoke quietly, trying to assess the situation. 'Go to Lord Elrond, tell him of the situation and,' he paused a moment before continuing with a wary tone, 'make haste to bring the lady to one of the empty guest chambers.'

            The younger elf nodded and nimbly sped off to do as he was told.

            Legolas stood from afar, seeing and hearing all, but took no part in what was happening. 

            'That is you, Estel? Your mother was pretty. You have her face. She was very pretty. I see what was. Tell me now, what is to be?'

            In answer to his question, the scene shifted yet again.

[Lothlorien, present]

            'Speak to me of your mother,' Aragorn asked his brothers, holding Elladan's hand apprehensively as Elrohir walked beside him. It was silly of him, he knew, but he felt better when he held Elladan and right now he was fearful for Legolas, though he did not know entirely why. 

            'She was strong and brave. I don't think she ever had any fear for herself, only for father and us and our people.'

            'Very much like your own mother, Estel,' Elrohir said quietly, not even looking at Aragorn's direction. 'Perhaps in another time, they could have been close friends.'

He smiled at that. 'Perhaps so.'

***

            The earth smelled of blood and toil and tears. But mostly, Legolas smelled the musty stench of death. There was a terrible scream, the sound carrying through the thick forest trees of his ancestors. It was his own.

            Around him strange, dark creatures rose from the earth. Legolas watched in morbid fascination and was appalled when he realized how much the strange creatures resembled Elves with their pointed ears and large stature. But that was where the comparisons ended, for the faces of these beings were twisted with hatred and menace. Where the light and hope of Middle Earth shone from Legolas, these beings exuded darkness and emptiness. Legolas forced his eyes away and ran in the direction from which he had heard the cry. 

            It grew dark around him and his legs were heavy.

            'The future is very unclear,' Elladan had told the others.

            Blood. He could smell it on him, on his hands and body.

            'Estel?' He roared into the dark. No reply. He hadn't really expected one.

            There was silence.

Silence before-

Images flooded his head. Men wearing dark hoods riding beasts, such hatred and greed in their hearts. Parts of Rivendell in ruins, trampled by the dark creatures he had seen before. Estel, smears of blood on his cheek and an unreadable expression on his wary, handsome face. Elladan and Elrohir joining hands and singing songs of sorrow. His father and the elves of Mirkwood sailing to the Valinor. 

Legolas opened his eyes once more. He stood before Galadriel's mirror, looking down into his depths. This time all he could see was his own reflection, seemingly mocking him in the still waters.

            Blinking rapidly, as if he had just awoken from some damnable dream, Legolas immediately recoiled. The two figures stood in the dark and in silence for what slipped by like hours. 

            'Estel will destroy me and bring darkness to all of Middle Earth.' The words hurt him, deeply, even though they were his own, for he loved Estel in ways he had yet to fully comprehend. But he could not win out against the darkness that daily grew inside him.

            To Legolas's surprise, Galadriel did not respond to his words. She seemed to almost not to have heard them. 

            'Is that what you saw?' she asked after a moment, her features betraying no emotion whatsoever.

            'I do not know what I saw,' Legolas admitted. 'I know now for certain my fate and Estel's are entwined. But I do not know why. Tell me, my lady, tell me that is not how it all ends for me, for our people,' Legolas cried desperately, his strength of will waning slightly.

            Galadriel looked upon him kindly. Her golden hair hanging limply around her shoulders made her appear almost young and childlike, but her eyes shined with the wisdom of one who has seen great civilizations build up and crumble.

            'I cannot, dear one. The fate of Middle Earth rests with you now. Do not let your will waver, Legolas son of Thranduil, prince of Greenwood the Great, the light of Middle Earth. You must be strong now, for the sake of us all, your will must hold out.'

5/?: Evenstar

            'It has been far too long, I want to see him,' Aragorn told his brothers and before either could reply, he was gone.

            He maneuvered around the large edifice constructed around trees easily enough, but without knowing where exactly Legolas was, he had to settle for entering chamber upon chamber. 

            In one an illustrious light shone through the windows, quietly, Aragorn entered.

            'Legolas?'

            'There is no one here by that name,' a female voice answered. A small, dark haired figure rose from a chair. Her face was sweet, although a little plain, but still very beautiful. Her figure was small and slim, yet she exuded inner strength and grace.

            'I. I am sorry to disturb you, my lady,' Aragorn said as he moved to depart.

            'Wait. Tell me your name,' she asked kindly with small smile.

            'I am Estel. Foster son of Lord Elrond of Rivendell.'

             'It is as I thought,' whispered she in reply.

            'I do not understand,' Aragorn told her, confusion in his dark grey eyes.

            Again, she looked kindly upon him and smiled marvelously. 'Lord Elrond of Rivendell is my father. I am Arwen.'

***

            'What did you see, light of Greenwood, within the depths of Galadriel's mirror?' Elrohir pressed kindly, he simply wanted to know.

            Legolas shook his head to clear it. 'I saw many things, sons of Elrond. I saw hope and light, but also death, terror and evil.'

            'It is not a contest between you and him.' Elladan spoke in an uncharacteristically shaky voice, 'You and Estel each have your own destiny and where they meet…that is your love for him and his love for you.'

            Somehow, Legolas knew it would have been pointless for him to deny anything Elladan said, so he chose to remain silent, watchful eyes turned towards the stars and the clear night.

***

            'I have heard that in times of danger, men often hide their treasures, but long as I have lived in Rivendell neither your brothers nor your father have ever spoken of you. (6)' Aragorn whispered in awe.

            'I have spent many years in Lothlorien, the birthplace of my mother. When I return with you to, it will be the first time in very long since I have walked the streets of Rivendell.'

            'You will return to Rivendell with us,' Aragorn asked.

            'Those are the words I spoke, you need not repeat them to me,' Arwen came to him then, touching his cheek gently with her fingers. 'You are a strange creature, Estel. Perhaps in time I will grow to understand you.'

            Aragorn nodded, not knowing why he had the sudden feeling that those times were soon to come.

            They rode to Rivendell at daybreak. 


End file.
